


Can't Keep His Hands to Himself

by daintylemonsquare, songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: There's one thing on Casey Lambert's sex bucket list that she doesn't expect her boyfriend to try.Turns out, Derek's more amenable than previously thought.





	Can't Keep His Hands to Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Joey wrote the fun sexy parts, Dani wrote the awkward pre/post-sex talking XD

Derek's not as opposed to the idea as he should be.

He's bent over backwards for Casey ever since she took him back, done anything and everything she asked to try to make up for his previous mistakes. He buys her presents she doesn't ask for, treats her to the most expensive dinners he can manage in Westerville, Ohio. But it still doesn't feel like enough. She's forgiven him, she says, as long as he doesn't fuck up again. But he wants to do _more_.

They're in a post-coital haze, when he gets the idea. Casey's naked body is draped over his, his arm draped over her slim waist. He's half-delirious, his brain still a little fuzzy after the three orgasms he's already had.

"Do you remember that list?" He asks suddenly, "When we first got together, and we wrote down all our kinks and stuff we want to try?"

Casey raises her head, her eyes narrowing as she looks up at him, "I'm not letting you rip my uniform off me with your teeth. Those things are expensive, and I get them tailored to fit _perfectly_."

Derek laughs a little, brushes her long hair from her face, "I meant your kinks. There's still a few things on your list we haven't hit."

"Are there? Because you already let me peg you last week, and I definitely thought that'd be a hard no from you."

"I wouldn't be opposed to trying that again, actually. But that's still not what I meant."

Casey frowns, and Derek can see the gears in her mind turning.

"What else, then?"

"A threesome."

Casey's quiet, for a moment, "Look I...I know we're trusting each other now, but I'm really not comfortable with the idea of you being with another girl. Even if I'm there, too."

"You didn't just write threesome," Derek continues, "You wrote...you said you wanted two guys."

"I did," Casey says slowly, "But it's not like...I don't need that. I'm curious what it'd be like, obviously, but this is fine, Derek. You don't have to keep doing things like this. I took you back already."

"But what if I wanted to try?"

"You. Derek Seigerson. You want to have sex with another guy."

"God, no," Derek pulls a face, "I don't want there to be anything between me and another guy at all. But I like the idea of a threesome, and...I don't know. I guess part of me thinks it might be kind of hot, sharing you with someone else? On a one-time basis, of course."

Casey examines him critically, "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Wow," Casey lays back down, resting her head on the pillow beside him, "So...like, soon? This is a thing you really want to try?"

"I do have one caveat. I want to pick the guy, okay?"

"Oh god," Casey grimaces, "You're going to pick someone hideous, aren't you?"

"Please. I'm not that insecure. I do want you to enjoy this, after all."

He already has the idea in his head. It's the only option that makes sense, really. The only person who Derek wouldn't mind sharing a bed with him and Casey for a night.

Julian gapes at him, when Derek brings it up.

"It's not that complicated, I just--"

"Stop," Julian raises a hand, cutting him off, "Let me just...clarify this, really quick. You. Want me. To have sex with you and Casey."

"She wants to try a threesome. With a guy," Derek explains, "Obviously I don't want it to be just anyone, you know? I want it to be someone I trust."

"Okay. So why me, then?"

"Well I can't pick Logan, obviously, I think he'd cry if he had to look at a vagina. Some of the guys on the team would probably use it against me, or make things weird. Besides, it's not like you're totally hideous."

"Oh?" Julian grins, "So you picked me because you have a little bit of a man-crush, is that it?"

Derek rolls his eyes, "Look, are you interested, or not?"

Julian leans back in his chair, considering, "I guess...I mean I'm still single, technically. Because someone's being all weird and possessive without actually asking me out. So I don't see why not. Besides, Casey's pretty hot--"

"Hey!"

"Chill out, so are you."

"You don't have to...this isn't about me, alright?" Derek's starting to feel a little awkward, talking about specifics, "I'm not even a little bit into dudes, alright, so you don't have to get near me. It's more of her, you know?"

Julian hums, "Right. We'll see."

Derek should maybe be concerned, with how pleasantly surprised Casey looks when the two of them walk in.

"Wow," she breathes, eyes a little wide, "I mean I know you said you weren't going to pick anyone ugly, but _wow_."

"Please don't make me regret this. I can't have that conversation with another guy."

Casey laughs, "No, I just mean...he's hot, obviously. I can finally say I've banged a celebrity. But -- and no offense, Julian, because you know I think you're great -- he's not my type at all, personality-wise. You definitely don't have to worry about me falling for him or anything."

Julian faux-pouts, flopping onto the corner of her bed, "Is it because I'm kind of a bitch?"

"Only room for one bitch in my relationships, thank you."

They grin at each other, and Derek feels some of the tension leave the room.

"Have you ever done this before?" Casey asks, and Julian nods.

"Not with one of my best friends, obviously. But I've had threesomes. It might be best if we set ground rules, first? Just so we all know what to expect."

"Right," Casey looks over at Derek, who slowly makes his way to the bed, "Um...I think we should let Derek take the lead, mostly?"

"Just don't get near my ass," Derek says, and Julian laughs.

"Relax. When it comes to other guys, I prefer to be the one getting fucked over doing the fucking."

Casey looks intrigued by that, "Oh?"

"I mean I'm not opposed to having it the other way around. But I promise I won't be sticking my dick in your boyfriend at all."

"What a gentleman," Derek says drily.

"Do you have any hard no's, though?" Casey asks.

Julian thinks about that, "Nothing I think you guys would try, I don't think. I'm not sure how kinky you're planning on getting..."

"Let's just deal with having three people in bed, I think?" Derek says, settling on his side beside Casey, "I think if we just both focus on her, we'll figure it out."

"Should we just dive right into it then?" Julian asks, "Break the ice?"

He looks to Derek, smirking a little when he gets a nod as a response. Julian leans in, brings one hand around to cup the back of Casey's neck and presses their lips together.

Derek thought it would make him jealous, watching another man kiss his girlfriend. Somehow though, he finds himself a little...turned on. He drops his own hand to Casey's leg, squeezes at her thigh under her skirt as he watches Julian's tongue brush against her lips. When Julian pulls away, Casey laughs lightly, eyes twinkling.

"You're...pretty damn good at that, I have to say."

Julian grins, "Haven't disappointed anyone yet."

Casey turns to Derek next, a curious look on her face, "I know you don't want to really touch him, at all, but do you think you could kiss him, at least? I kind of want to see."

"You can fully pretend I'm a girl," Julian tells him, "I won't mind."

"Just don't ever tell anyone about this, alright?" Derek takes a breath and leans forward. It's just Julian. His _best friend_ Julian. He trusts him. And he does think Julian's pretty damn hot, if he's honest with himself.

And, just like Casey said, a a pretty damn good kisser.

Julian starts off a little soft, like he's trying not to scare Derek away. But if Casey wants a show, he's going to give her a show; he grabs Julian by his shirt and pulls him closer, parting his lips and slipping his tongue into Julian's mouth. There's a soft noise of surprise, and Derek's honestly not sure if it comes from him or Julian.

"Wow," Casey breathes, when they pull apart, "That, um...was kind of fucking hot."

"Tell me about it," Julian says with a grin, "You're not half-bad at that, D."

"Oh fuck off."

Derek's lips now taste like coffee and sugar, a taste he knows comes from Julian. He turns to Casey, next, pulls her into a kiss to try to cover up the taste of his best friend. She sinks into the kiss, throwing one long leg over Derek's lap. He can feel Julian moving beside them, his hands bumping against Derek's as he tugs at Casey's shirt. They break the kiss just long enough for Julian to pull the thin fabric over her head, and then Casey's leaning back, pulling Julian's mouth to hers. It's even hotter, this time, Casey in Derek's lap as Julian nips at her lips. Derek takes the opportunity to tug his own shirt off and toss it to the floor, reaching forward once he's done to unbutton Casey's skirt.

She handles Julian's clothes, tilts her head to let Derek mouth at her neck and yanks at Julian's t-shirt. There's a brief moment of awkwardness when the shirt gets stuck around Julian's head, but the resulting laughter kind of breaks the lingering tension a little. Derek helps him out, reaching over Casey to pull Julian free of his clothing. Another moment of awkwardness as the three of them awkwardly kicks of their pants -- and Casey's skirt -- and Derek nearly tumbles off the bed.

But then they're all naked, and it's really not as weird as Derek would've guessed.

He's seen Julian naked in the locker room before, but this feels so much different. Julian's eyeing him, too, and Casey's grinning a bit as she watches them.

"If you two are done comparing dick sizes, I'd really like to get this going."

"Right," Derek takes a breath, "So how are we...what were you hoping for, exactly?"

"I didn't really have a full plan," Casey admits, "I just liked the idea. I mean did think that...never mind."

"Think what?" Julian asks, "I already agreed to this, there's really not much you could say to send me running now."

"It's not you."

"Me, then?" Derek raises an eyebrow, "Because I agreed to this, too."

"...I thought it might be kind of hot to watch him blow you."

There's a beat of silence.

Julian looks towards Derek, and Derek looks over at Casey, "...yeah, okay."

"Okay?" Julian looks surprised, "You're okay with a dude sucking your dick?"

"As long as you don't make a big deal out of it, I am. And now telling anyone, alright? Not even Logan."

"Oh my god, I get it, your masculinity is fragile. Now lay back, alright?"

He pushes on Derek's chest, knocking him back against the pillows. Casey does her best to keep it from being weird, shifts to lay beside Derek and mouths at his neck while Julian moves into place. Derek tries to focus on that, on Casey's lips pressed against his skin. But then another set of lips slip over his dick, and Derek moans.

Julian's good.

 _Really_ good.

Derek isn't even thinking about the fact that it's a guy, running his tongue over Derek's cock. He can hear Casey laugh a little, her voice calling out instructions for Julian, telling him exactly how Derek likes it. Julian doesn't really seem to need the encouragement, but Derek appreciates hearing her voice in his ear. She watches the scene below them for a few moments, one hand lightly trailing down Derek's arm.

Julian isn’t shy about showing off. He bobs his head around Derek’s hardened body. At first he teases and follows Casey’s instructions, taking his liberties as he goes. Derek focuses more on the sensations than anything else. Pleasure begins to bloom below him the lower Julian’s head gets and the more of him is encased in a slick warmth. He chokes on a moan when he feels the back of Julian’s throat. There is a slight zip, a flicker of ecstacy when Julian chuckles around his thick form.  
  
“Do it again,” Casey says, voice low with the command. Julian obliges. Derek holds his breath. With Casey’s hands on him, her body against his, and her mouth right on his pulse, it’s difficult to keep himself together. One hand finds the top of Julian’s hair, fingers threading through the waves, holding tight. Julian pulls away with a gasp, mouthing at the tip. Derek feels his eyes on him but tries not to look, afraid of how he’ll react, whether well or unwell.  
  
“Open up,” Derek says. He feels Julian’s lips spread over his cock and he thrusts his hips into him. A smile follows.   
  
Casey hums with approval against his neck. Her hand curls around his wrist, leading his hand onto the lower end of her stomach as she kisses his jaw. A flash of teeth grazes against on his skin when his fingers reaches her entrance. She sighs into his neck. He nudges his fingers across the expanse of damp skin and she draws a wavering breath as his thumb rubs a circle around that bundle of nerves. He nuzzles his way towards her lips. Their mouths open immediately to accept each other’s tongues. He continues to run his fingers along her, teasing the tips of his fingers into the dip towards the middle and he’ll revel in the frustrated whine that tumbles through her teeth.   
  
When Derek eases his middle finger into her, Casey’s nails digs into his bicep. As he slides into her down to the knuckle, he has to focus again not to go too close to the edge. The tightness around his finger pulses and anticipation buzzes over his skin. He presses the heel of his palm against Casey’s body while he strokes her from the inside.

“Another one,” Casey mumbles, the tips of their lips touching at every syllable. Derek wastes no time pulling the one finger out and putting two in. Casey groans into his neck.   
  
“Julian,” Casey exhales, “look at me when you’re moving up. That’s it…” Derek lets himself open his eyes for a fraction. He catches Julian’s eyes right away. His gaze lingers on Casey's but soon finds Derek’s when his lips wrap around and squeeze the tip. Pleasure rushes over him. Julian’s plump lips open again to accept his girth. Derek holds the roots of his hair and pushes him lower. Casey chuckles. Julian refuses to tear his eyes away until he’s all the way down around Derek again. His throat convulses around him and Derek fights back the urge to blow his load. He gasps when he lets Julian pull away. Julian’s brows bob like it’s no big deal. His dick twitches against Julian's tongue.   
  
Derek digs his fingers further into Casey and her voice cracks in the middle of praising Julian. He draws curves inside of her when he pulls himself out and more curves when he pushes himself in. Casey’s hips quiver and seek his fingers out. His entire palm starts to get a little slick as they continue. Julian’s eyes leave his and wander towards his fingers and Casey. He slips his fingers out and run them across in gentle figures. Julian’s eyes go from Casey to Derek then back to Casey. Julian pulls away at his slight nod.   
  
“Your turn.” Derek eases Casey to her back, his hand rising up the slope of her hips to her breasts. He gives her a tentative squeeze. He watches Julian run his mouth along her thigh and a thumb along the folds of her body. Casey doesn’t have any time to whine. It’s replaced quickly by a moan when Julian puts his mouth over her and moves his lips into her form. Casey arches her back, a loud gust of moans flying from her lips. Jealousy spears through Derek’s chest when Julian laughs. Nevertheless, it leaves a trail of intrigue. He watches him lap up Casey and then bury his face into her. Julian’s hands come up to her waist, pressing into her. She squirms under Derek’s hold, making him remember he’s part of this too. He puts his lips onto her chest, moving to the other breast he isn’t holding. His tongue teases a nipple before he takes it into his mouth.   
  
Casey holds onto his hair.

“I’d ask you to give him instructions but I think he already knows what he’s doing,” she says, breathless. “Oh my god, yes,” she adds in a gasp.   
  
Derek reminds himself not to compete with Julian. This is about Casey. What _she_ wants. What she deserves. As long as she doesn’t scream Julian’s name during future trysts, Derek won’t let himself complain. Casey must’ve heard him thinking too hard because her hand grips the base of his cock and begins stroking.

“Kiss me,” she murmurs into his hair. He obeys, catching her lips in one motion. He bucks into her hand and against her hip. Her moans melts in his mouth. Half-formed words Derek hopes aren’t Julian’s name stutters out of her in varying volumes. Her hold on him is steady and strong. She runs a thumb over the head, playing with it while she pants around his tongue.   
  
He moves his hand across her chest, only to recoil when he’s met with another hand. Julian winks at him when he opens his eyes. An amused noise flutters in his mouth and he turns his attention to Casey’s neck, unleashing the sound of her pleasure at the room. He’s glad he soundproofed the walls or their fun would’ve ended long ago.   
  
Under Derek’s hands, he can touch every moment of Casey’s satisfaction, from the tremble of her moans to the hitches in her breath. His lips note the rise in temperature and in the tempo of her pulse. She keens into him, the sound vibrating under his teeth. Her nails bite into his scalp. Julian’s fingers are in her. He can’t see how many but he can hear Julian’s pace.

  
Derek turns to the bedside table and gets him a condom. He hands it over. Julian replaces his fingers with his mouth again for a moment then asks, “You sure?”   
  
“You start, you finish,” Derek replies. He’s been in threesomes before, threesomes that don’t matter, and he doesn’t like having someone else get the orgasm he originally worked for. He’s extending the same courtesy to Julian, who doesn’t argue. Julian rips open the packet. Derek goes to his knees and caresses Casey’s jaw. She leans into his touch, a curly smirk forming before she sucks on Derek’s thumb. He returns the expression and the favor. He slides his hand down her neck, to her chest, to her hip, then back to her entrance. Julian watches as he puts the condom on, stroking himself while Derek slides the same two fingers.   
  
Casey takes Derek’s cock into her mouth. His thighs tremble. She lingers around the top. He knows she can take it all in, though she needs to work herself up to it, unlike Julian. He licks his lips, imagining what it’ll be like to have both their mouths on him. A niggling uncertainty sits at the back of his mind with questions about his sexuality. He drives that away. That’s not important. He turns to Casey, whose hand is sliding up between his legs to his ass. She squeezes one cheek and leads him into a light thrust. Her cheeks hollow around him. He holds onto the headboard of his bed, groaning. His thoughts dissipate.   
  
Julian settles between Casey’s legs. Derek pulls his fingers out but Julian catches his wrist. Derek almost yanks his hand away in case Julian tries to have him hold his cock, an instinctive response that he isn’t too proud of. He doesn’t when Julian brings his moist fingers to his mouth and sucks it clean. Casey’s mouth leaves his cock to chuckle at the sight. Derek’s jaw drops when he twitches at the memory of Julian’s tongue on him. She drags her lips on his shaft.   
  
“I think he likes that,” Casey says. Derek doesn’t deny it. Julian smiles when he lets Derek have his fingers back. “Now, get in here. I’m coming down from where you took me.”   
  
“Oh we can’t have that, can we?” Julian leans over to press kisses up Casey’s torso. She hums when Julian buries himself in her. His hands clench around the sheets and his back knots. He relaxes when Casey trails her nails from his back to his neck. Her head his thrown back. Her toes are curled. She lets out a shaky moan and within that sound was Julian’s name. Derek bites the inside of his cheek.   
  
Casey doesn’t say anything other than “ _yes_ ” and “ _there_ ” and “ _don’t stop_ ” and “ _Julian_ ” or “ _Jules_ ”, and Derek can’t bring himself to become truly jealous. He watches her writhe into Julian’s thrusts, finding pleasure in hers. Julian rolls his hips in consistent and steady motions that leaves her body glistening. She tries to focus on Derek too but he can tell from the way she’s biting her lip to keep her volume below just below deafening that she’s getting to an orgasm.   
  
“Squeeze her hips,” Derek suggests when she starts to whine into his shaft, “Push down hard and fast.”

Julian does as he’s told, making Casey gasp. She scrunches her eyes and keens so high that it might’ve pierced the walls. She puts her mouth around him to muffle her voice. The vibrations surrounding her lips make the base of Derek’s spine tingle. Julian slows, letting Casey breathe. She draws her tongue around Derek’s dick before pulling away. Julian dips his head, still moving in her. As she runs her tongue down his shaft to his balls, Julian takes on the tip again, turning his head sideways so Derek can see them both. Derek shudders, bucking towards and against their mouths. Julian smiles and pulls away to let Casey take his place. Julian traces a vein and cups his balls with his mouth. His mind sputters for a moment, unable to handle everything that’s happening in his most sensitive area. Casey sighs into him. Julian pulls away. She goes on her elbows to kiss his abs then looks up at him. She flutters her eyes. Derek knows that look.   
  
“Your turn,” she says.   
  
“I dunno. You two seem to be having fun. I might just watch,” Derek jokes.   
  
“He’s jealous,” Julian leans over to kiss his bicep then shoulder. Before Derek can deny anything, Casey rises from the sheets, peppering his torso with her open mouth kisses until she reaches his mouth. Julian’s hand join hers around his cock.   
  
“Show me how to do it your way,” Julian whispers into the space just below his ear. Derek bites down on Casey’s lip.   
  
They maneuver around the bed. Derek turns Casey over. Her pliant body accepts the new position with glee, pushing her ass towards Derek. Julian lounges in front of her. He takes her face with both his hands to give her a kiss. Derek rolls on his condom, one hand on Casey’s hip and the other playing with her dampened entrance. She wiggles against his touch, amusement coloring her noises. Julian lolls his head to the side with a soft sigh when Casey gives him a coy suck. Derek keeps his eyes on Julian’s face. He finds himself enjoying that view as well. His parted lips, his flushed cheeks, his trembling breaths—they're as captivating as Casey’s.   
  
Derek pushes himself inside of Casey. She groans against Julian’s hip. Derek doesn’t let her have the entirety of him yet, even though she’s clawing at his thigh for more. He teases, easing himself in and out. His body shivers at the easy way Casey accepts him despite her tightness. One hand holds hers while the other clenches around the thick bit of flesh between her hip and her ass. She gasps and mewls into Julian’s skin, stroking him without any focus, when he’s all in. She pulls her hand away from Derek’s to clutch at Julian’s ass. She rolls her hips backward. She clenches around him. Derek gulps back on the shudder that wracked up his skin. He pulls almost all the way out then slams into her. Julian’s cock receives most of her moan.   
  
“You can do better than that, babe,” Casey groans. Derek smirks and does it again. She cries out then blends it into a chuckle, “That all you got?”

Julian snickers behind his hand. Derek angles himself upward then thrusts. A cry shudders through her. He does it again and Casey isn’t speechless but the words have escaped her. He spanks her on one cheek. Her laugh tangles with a moan. Derek does it again with both hands, watching her ass bounce back. Casey rolls her hips in perfect twists around him that makes him have to work for his breath.

  
Julian catches Derek’s eyes. Derek sees them wander to his body and lower to his thrusts. His tongue slides across his lips, hungry. Derek’s mind spins with possibility.   
  
He touches her wherever and whenever he can. His fingers trail over his stomach, squeezing her hips, paying attention to her clit, kissing her neck and her shoulders, and holding her breasts before giving her another spank, grasping the reddening flesh. His name tumbles and twirls out of her lips, dancing with all the pleasured noise she makes. She lets Julian thrust into her mouth, maintaining his gaze all the while without her eyes watering. She asks them to kiss. Derek almost misses it in a haze of focused gratification, his and hers. He’s twined around her, his hands and lips aiming for all the places she loves. It isn’t until Julian cups his jaw that the request registers. He keeps his invariable pace as his hands seek the bed to prop him up as Julian leads him into a kiss. Julian’s tongue unfolded in his mouth. It tugs at his focus and amplifies Casey’s moans. He thrusts harder in her, chasing the rising boil. Julian hums half a moan into the kiss, no doubt due to Casey’s mouth on him. Derek slides his hand between Casey’s legs, catching himself in the process. She shudders underneath them.   
  
“Just like that,” she begs. “Keep doing that. Keep kissing for me.” And Derek wants nothing more than to give her what she wants.   
  
When she begins to quiver and her moans are still coming even with Julian inside of her mouth, Derek drives himself hard in her a few more times. He pulls away from the kiss, grabbing her hips and slamming into her. She grinds out affirmations between her teeth, her pitch getting higher and higher with every syllable. He spanks her a few more times then pulls out. He flips her over and dives into her wet entrance with his mouth. Her body reacts immediately and so does her voice. Her hands fly to his hair, jerking him closer. She puts her shaking legs around his shoulders. She says his name too many times and he can’t get enough of it. Julian doesn’t take that away from him. He hears him kissing her everywhere else. Just as she starts to catch her breath, Derek slides two fingers into her and swivels his tongue around his clit. The air around her seems to disappear as he draws shapes inside of her.   
  
“Mind if I join?” Julian whispers into Derek’s temple. Derek allows it. With his hands still inside of Casey, he drags his mouth to her thigh. Julian puts his mouth on her. She keens wordlessly again and again. Derek chews and sucks on her thigh, reaching for a breast with his free hand, kneading her and playing with a slick nipple. Julian’s chin nudges against his knuckles as he works his way around that sensitive expanse of skin.  
  
Casey says Julian’s name and Derek pulls his fingers out of her. He noses his way back to her opening. He licks and sucks and mouths into her, burying as much pleasure as he can. He hears Julian’s amusement. He hears Casey’s gratified praises and worship harmonizing with the vibrations of her trembling body. She holds on both of their heads and they work their way around her. Julian catches Derek’s tongue in his from time to time. It’s such a small space that it’s impossible not to kiss each other while pleasuring Casey with both their mouths. Derek can’t say he doesn’t enjoy it. This position is a messy ordeal but Casey’s exuberant return to religion makes it negligible.   
  
They both decide to let her breathe for a few minutes. Her body eases from shuddering to quivering when they pull away and kiss her all the way up. Julian stops at her already bruising neck and Derek kisses her. His hand ghosts over her entrance again, earning a shake and a hand around his cock. His fingers meet Julian’s and he doesn’t care if they’re there.   
  
“Anything else you’d like to try?” Derek mumbles, face already blurry with the first brushes of delirium.   
  
Casey thinks about it as she kisses him again. She continues to stroke him when she says, “Julian looks very interested in my experience. Why don’t you give him a chance on the ride?” She tightens her stroke. Derek pauses and so does Julian. They look at each other for a while. Some part of Derek wants to draw the line somewhere.   
  
Julian shrugs. “Might as well.”   
  
“D-Don’t you have to prep?” Derek asks, half-unsure, half-curious, “I mean, _I_ had to. Google says with anal you’ve got to. When you pegged me—”  
  
“You pegged Derek?!” Julian’s face brightens, “This is divine!”   
  
“If I promise to tell you the story afterwards, will you do it?” Casey kisses his jaw.   
  
“I was going to do it for free, but hell yes,” Julian kisses her with renewed vigor. Derek groans but does nothing to dissuade this turn of events.   
  
There’s still some lube left from the last time Derek and Casey had sex. After some hesitance, Casey takes it upon herself to loosen up the tight muscles of Julian’s ass while she sucks his dick. Derek, having powered through many of Casey’s requests, is afraid of losing his boner. He stays behind her, burying his face into her ass. Their soft moans blend into one another as they grow in volume. Derek tries not to think too much about what Casey’s doing to him until he says he can take it and Casey moves from Derek’s tongue, with only a little delay.   
  
Casey leans into the pillows, legs spread, fingers playing herself a quiet tune. Derek keeps his eyes on her but is then distracted by the great curves of Julian’s eager bottom. He doesn’t want to say that Julian’s ass is perkier than Casey’s. He likes having his dick attached to him. Still, he runs his hands over them in reverence, pushing them apart as he presses himself through Julian’s opening. His fingers form indents in Julian’s tight flesh when Julian clenches and unclenches with every inch Derek puts inside. He throws his head back with a sigh. His mind whirls until his all the way in. He listens to Julian whine and feels him squirm.

  
“God, that’s huge,” Julian mewls into Casey’s thigh. His hand grips the other thigh for comfort, and Casey cards her fingers through Julian’s hair.   
  
“Do you want him to be gentle?”   
  
Julian snorts. “Fuck that,” then, turning to Derek, “fuck me.”   
  
Derek holds onto Julian’s ass as he finds a rhythm that’ll have him screaming his name in the end. Julian is a tough cookie to break. He maintains his composure as Derek tries his angles for a time, tongue and lips glued to Casey’s body. She holds him by the roots of his hair between her legs. Her face is opened wide with bliss. Derek wonders how sensitive she must be at this point as he watches her work to catch her breath every two minutes. Sometimes she’ll catch his gaze and smirks, only to be disarmed by whatever Julian does with his tongue. Julian, to his credit, doesn’t let Derek do all the work. His hips roll and mirror Derek’s eager thrusts, his ass bouncing at the perfect pace. Derek stares at the way he moves. He reaches over and clutches Julian’s hard member. He whines, making Casey shudder. Derek draws in a deep breath and pictures that one time he watched _The Exorcist_  to keep himself from unloading into Julian in that moment. He will not allow himself to finish first.   
  
“Whatever you did, keep doing it,” she moans. Derek strokes Julian, first mimicking his thrusts, further making Julian’s ass cinch around him, then slower, pushing Julian to search for the pace himself. All the while, he moans into Casey, fingers deep in her with thrusts of his own. Her moans come in faster bursts.   
  
Derek spanks Julian like he did Casey. He lets himself laugh, shaking his ass from side to side. Derek’s knees buckle. He does it again. Julian’s already tight body continues to tighten around him.   
  
When Derek finds the perfect rhythm between stroke and thrust, Julian’s glistening back bows. He whines, clinging to Casey’s thighs. Derek brings up the tempo. His twists his wrist with every stroke. He drives himself into Julian in the same position even though his back is starting to cramp. Julian gulps for air, no longer able to focus on Casey’s pleasure without losing his breath completely. He nibbles on her thigh, soft hisses coming out of his teeth with every push from Derek’s hips. His body clenches again, this time harder than before. He moans Derek’s name over and over, interspaced with “ _right there_ ,” and “ _just a little bit more_ ” and “ _again_ ,” until he starts seeing god the father, son, and holy spirit. Derek’s own mind turns into white noise and it trickles down his spine. Julian finishes in his hand, his hips shaking.   
  
“Fuck,” Julian kisses Casey’s hip, “Wow.”  
  
Derek laughs, spanking Julian a couple more times and continuing to buck into him at a much slower pace. He’s almost at his limit. He’s been almost at his limit for the last fifteen minutes and he’s keeping himself up with the force of his will. He sighs when Julian moves Derek out of him. His breath hitches when Julian licks his palm and fingers clean. Casey crawls over and reaches for his twitching member. He shivers at their touch. It rocks every nerve from his toes to his brows. Casey leads him to bed and straddles him. She lowers herself onto him with a stifled groan. Her hips shake. Derek holds onto them like he holds his breath. He props his leg up to help himself push all the way into Casey. Her moan is cut off. Her head thrown back and hands on his stomach and body hot and wet around him, Derek hasn’t seen a more wondrous sight. He almosts busts. He gasps in triumph when he’s able to keep it at bay though its flimsy barrier. When Casey rolls her hips towards him, a moan tears through his throat instead of a grunt. She smiles.   
  
“There we go,” she says. She starts bouncing on his lap, each moan slithering through bitten lips. Derek buries his face into the sheets. His neck arches as his nerves go up in smoke. He meets her movement with each sloppy thrust. She encourages him, promising him his sweet release with every twist of her hips. Julian rises behind her. Hands trail over his knuckles and finds the sweet spots Derek is too far gone to remember. He holds Casey, one hand on her chest, the other between her legs. His fingers trail over Derek’s cock as he enters her, adding another layer of pleasure with the repetitive motion. His thumb plays with Casey while the rest of his fingers try to cinch around Derek. He moans, names in half-gasps and pants.   
  
His vision darkens then blooms. He goes numb for a moment. All his breath seems to go down to his hips until it bursts outward. He cries out. He says “ _fuck_ ” as many times as he can in one breath. Casey rocks along through it. She’s gone quiet now, heaving instead of moaning. At the farthest touches of his hearing, Julian laughs. The heat wavers just above his skin. He feels Casey’s thighs quiver when she moves herself off. He goes limp on the bed. All the bones in his body becomes rubber. Casey slides an arm over his chest and it leaves him shaking.

For a few minutes, the room is quiet save for the sounds of three people panting for breath. Derek can feel Casey tucked against his side, one of Julian's legs tangled through his. He glances up, sees Julian's head resting against Casey's hip.

"Don't worry, I'll go," Julian says when he catches Derek looking, "Just gimme a second, alright?"

"No rush," Casey tells him, reaching down to ruffle his hair, "Think we might owe you a dinner after all that."

"Derek owes me  _several_ dinners, I'm pretty sure."

"Hey. I've done way more favors for you than you have for me. Besides, I'm pretty sure you enjoyed yourself this time."

"Oh, I did," Julian grins, "No wonder you two can't keep your hands off each other."

"Yeah, he's got a nice dick, doesn't he?"

Julian hums in agreement, and Derek can't help but feel a little smug.

"I meant what I said, though," he says, "No telling anyone."

"I don't really brag about my sexual conquests the way you do, thank you very much."

"Well  _I'm_ totally telling my future grandkids I fucked Julian Larson," Casey says, nuzzling up against Derek's chest, "You'll probably be what, seven Oscars in by that point?"

"At least."

Julian stretches and sits up, rolling his shoulders and neck out. Derek smirks when he rubs at his ass, wincing a little at the soreness, "Leaving already, princess?"

"I promised Lo I'd help out tonight. He's working on a new arrangement for the Warblers, or something."

"Good luck singing with a sore throat," Casey says, grinning, "He wasn't exactly gentle."

"I'm sure I'll manage. I'll tell him I'm trying out a new vocal style or something."

"Sure," Derek drawls, "The  _I'm-a-deepthroating-champ_ style."

"You said it, not me."

Derek and Casey watch as Julian pulls on his clothes, admiring the light trail of bruises and bitemarks they've left in their wake. Casey laughs when he leans over and presses a goodbye kiss to her cheek, giggles even  _more_ when he does the same for Derek.

"Thank you for a pretty fantastic time," he says to them both, "And I swear on my life, nobody'll ever hear about how much Derek enjoyed my ass."

He darts out of the way when Derek reaches for the nearest object and chucks an empty coffee mug his way, sends them a bright grin and a wave as he ducks out of the door. Derek turns back to Casey once Julian's gone, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist.

"So," he says softly, "Was that everything you dreamed it'd be?"

"It was pretty great," Casey admits, leaning up to kiss him, "I'm glad you picked him. He was fun. And I don't think he'll be weird about it later."

"Nah, Jules is cool. He won't mention it again unless I do."

Casey frowns, "Wait,  _is_ that something you'd wanna do again?"

"I won't say  _that_ ," Derek says, "But -- hypothetically -- maybe Julian staying single for a little while longer wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."


End file.
